Autre version !
by marielu972
Summary: Dans la version originale, l'agent du FBI Seeley Booth n'a qu'un enfant, Parker. Mais, imaginez qu'il est eut une fille, Esméralda Booth. Ceci n'est qu'une fiche pour présenter le personnage. J'attend vos avis avant de continuer. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires !
1. Chapter 1

_Fiche_

_Nom: _Asher-Booth

_Prénoms: _Esmeralda Precious

_Surnom: _Mery, Mini Booth

_Adresse: _Washington

_Père: _Seeley Booth

_Mère:_Néfertila Asher

_Parrain:_ Jared Booth

_Frère: _Parker Booth

_Fiancé: _Wendell Bray

_Autre famille: _Jared Booth (oncle), Zama Asher (tente décédée)

_Meilleurs Amis: _Jack Hodgins, Lance Sweets et Zack Addy

_Histoire :_ Dans la fin des années 80, Seeley Booth est un tout jeune sniper envoyé par ses chefs en Egypte. Il y rencontre Néfertila Asher, une magnifique égyptienne qui travaillait avec sa famille, des bohémiens. Ils tombent amoureux et Néfertila suit Seeley en Amérique. Ils se fiancèrent et eurent une fille, Esméralda.

Sa mère lui appris tout se qu'elle savait, le maniement des couteaux, comment voler et détourner l'attention des personnes. Le bonheur de la famille fut interrompu avec la disparition de Néfertila, qui quelques semaines avant son mariage avec Seeley partit un matin sans laisser de traces, bouleversant la vie de son mari et de sa fille. Seeley partit en mission, laissant sa fille à Mam' Joug, une voisine originaire de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Esméralda qui allait vers l'adolescence commença à nourrir une haine envers sa mère et fit tout pour ne pas lui ressembler. Elle coupa ses longs cheveux, s'habilla en garçon manqué et travailla comme une dingue à l'école et fit tout le monde l'appeler Mery, sorte de diminutif d'Esméralda. Mery devint une surdouée et entra à l'école de police à 18 ans tout en suivant des cours d'anthropologie égyptienne. Elle y rencontra Tempérance Brennan qui plus tard travailla avec Seeley, cette dernière la force à sortir de l'école de police pour travailler au Jefferson.

Au début de la saison 1, Mery travaille au département égyptien mais passe ses journées avec l'équipe de Bones pour les aider. Elle n'est réconciliée avec son père que depuis peu et est amoureuse de Zack Addy, l'assistant de Brennan. Dans la saison 3, les ossements de sa tente sont découverts. En menant leur enquête, Bones et les Booth découvrent que la grand-mère, et arrière grand-mère de Mery sont mortes de la même manière. Seeley n'a d'autre choix que de partir à la recherche de la seule membre de la famille encore vivante, Néfertila. Cette dernière explique alors à sa famille qu'elle a dût les abandonnée par peur que le tueur ne tente de s'en prendre à eux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse le lien entre Néfertila et Mery. Quand, pour protégée Booth, elle se met en travers de la balle du tueur, Mery lui pardonne. Néfertila, qui a refait sa vie à San Francisco repart mais garde le contact avec Mery. Après sa, la jeune fille décide d'acceptée son prénom, Esméralda.

Elle refuse d'acceptée l'internement de Zack et devient froide avec les internes. Mais l'un d'eux, Wendell Bray l'impressionna en faisant une réflexion, proche d'un commentaire que Zack avait dit auparavant. Elle s'excusa alors auprès des internes, devenant même proche de Daisy Wick et de Clark Edison. Wendell avoua à Booth qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour Mery, sentiments qui furent confirmés à la fin de la saison 4, quand elle fut kidnappée par un tueur dont elle avait été témoin du crime. Il remua ciel et terre pour la retrouvée et après l'avoir sauvée ils commencèrent à flirter ensemble. Ils se séparent pendant la saison 5, et Wendell sortit avec Angela tandis que Mery et Hodgins tentèrent un flirt très court, car Mery étant la meilleure amie d'Hodgins, leur relation ne pouvait être autre que fraternelle. Wendell comprit qu'il aimait Mery et après sa rupture avec Angela il entreprit de la conquérir. A la fin de la saison 5 ils se fiancèrent mais Mery refusa de se mariée tant que Seeley était en guerre.

A la saison 6, elle voit d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée d'Ana mais commence à l'accepter après que Parker lui est parlé.


	2. Le départ de Maman

Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? répéta Papa.

Je l'ignorais et pris le balai pour ramassée les débris de vase qui trainaient à terre. Plusieurs minutes auparavant, mon père avait lancé ce vase sur la porte d'entrée, que ma mère venait de refermée. Pour toujours. J'étouffai un sanglot. Tout ça est incompréhensible ! Hier encore, maman et papa faisait des projets pour l'avenir. Il était prévu que papa arrête son dangereux métier de militaire et devienne agent du FBI. Ils avaient aussi prévus de m'emmener en Egypte pour que je rencontre ma famille et surtout, ils devaient se mariés dans peu de temps ! Le bruit d'une voiture entrant dans l'allée me fit sursauter. Maman ! Je courue dans le jardin mais stoppai net. C'était oncle Jay. Il sorti de sa voiture et resta immobile, en me contemplant. Je courus dans ses bras et laissa mes larmes couler.

Elle m'a appelée et m'a dit de venir vous voir. Je suis désolée ma chérie.

Papa est à l'intérieur… Il ne va pas bien.

Oncle Jay me précéda à l'intérieur et attrapa de justesse un vase qui se dirigait dans ma direction.

-Oh mon Dieu… Pardon mon bébé je ne voulais pas… je suis désolé pardonne moi !

Il tomba dans les bras de mon oncle et il se produit quelque chose d'incroyable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Seeley Booth pleura.

Le soir venu, Oncle Jay coucha avec difficulté mon père. Il me rejoignit sur la véranda et s'assit à côté de moi sur les marches.

Tu sais ma chérie, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ton père pleurer… Je dois avouer que je suis secoué. Ecoute, tu as 8 ans et tu es encore une enfant mais… Tu comprends ton père est fragile alors je te demande de veillée sur lui quand je ne serais pas là. Tu es courageuse, tu es comme Seeley et je te fais confiance. Je te donne ma carte, si jamais il y a un souci tu m'appelle à n'importe quelle heure. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Esméralda.

Je regardais mon oncle avec un visage déterminé, que je savais ressembler à celui de mon père.

Ne t'inquiète pas oncle Jared. Je saurais très bien m'occupée de mon père. Mam' Joug, notre voisine sera là pour nous donner un coup de main. Mais il y a une chose, très importante pour moi.

Laquelle ?

Ne m'appelle plus jamais Esméralda. Ce prénom me rappelle trop… l'autre. A partir de maintenant, je veux que l'on m'appelle Mery.


End file.
